


Tell It To Me Slowly

by Adarian



Series: The Hits Revisited [2]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Author Commentary, M/M, and SMUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: A brief look back at "Coming of Age in Minrathous" followed by a short sequel in which Dorian and Fenris have a fight at their joint bachelor party and make up for it by having surprisingly emotional sex behind a tavern. Or maybe not that surprising.
Relationships: Fenris/Dorian Pavus
Series: The Hits Revisited [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172633
Kudos: 7





	Tell It To Me Slowly

**On[ _Coming Of Age in Minrathous_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406060) **

The original story was a kink-meme prompt that if I remember correctly was wanting a reunion between Fenris and Dorian at Skyhold that surprised everyone who expected them to get into a fist fight. I don’t have a clear memory of writing it except that I couldn’t spell Minrathous for the life of me lol Seriously, spelled a different way every time. 

What I enjoy now looking back at it is the quiet moments of intimacy without sex and I wish I had put more of them in. There’s just vignettes which is a technique I don’t use nearly as much now. I used to be much more worried about taking up too much time before getting to the spicy bits. It took a lot of time to learn to let a work breathe and let it go at the pace it needs to, not the pace I think it should go. I think if I was writing this now, it would have been a lot longer.

It’s strange to me that Dorian is a major character in three of the five works, especially considering that I don’t think I’m especially strong at his voice. I suppose that speaks to his popularity more than to my skill, but I expect I’ll talk more about my connection to him during “The Road Home”’s commentary as it’s more relevant there. As a side note, Fenris is canonically always in pain and no one talks about this while I am continuously fascinated by how his nervous system must work and pretty much think about it every time I see him. What must his circulation be like? Is the lyrium like coolant or does it get like filtered through the liver or something? I need to know! Tell me how the lyrium works!

So looking at how I could respond to this piece, I saw few obvious gaps just because of the nature of how it was crafted. I couldn’t just add in another scene in Tevinter because the whole point was how rarely they saw each other. That left me with an epilogue. I did set up that there was a quickie wedding and that these two have absolutely No Chill when it comes to the other. So clearly it was time for a melodramatic bachelor party! Also, it’s been awhile since I’ve written smut and I literally typed in “how does one have sex against a wall in public?” into Google so I can thank all of you for that addition to my search history. Okay, it was a private window so it’s not in my history, but still! And yes, I am that formal with Google.

* * *

**Tell It To Me Slowly**

There are times it is easier to love a ghost than another living being. In Fenris’ memory, Dorian was a young man with impeccable hair, a smooth baby face, and a bravado that barely hid his lonely soul to the world around him.

Now Dorian was well past thirty, had a mustache, and made the sort of dirty jokes that even Isabela might have flushed at. All the important parts of him were the same. He was still clever and kind, dedicated to his studies and to bettering his country. Just now he could tie a knot in a cherry stem with his tongue.

That part Fenris did not mind at all. He simply minded that Dorian had decided to show off this particular talent in front of the entire tavern, winking at the barkeep as he handed the stem back to him and asked him for a refill.

They were getting married in the morning and while Fenris had to be nearly dragged to their joint bachelor party, Dorian seemed to be enjoying it a little too much. Fenris knew, cognitively, that this shouldn’t be a problem. He had been to a stag before and as much as he had been quite uncomfortable at the time, he had understood the purpose of a night of decadence before a lifetime of commitment. But that was the Free Marches where everyone would, as Hawke had once put it, rather get punched in the teeth than smile at a stranger. Encouraging a little frivolity was not the worst thing in the world.

But both Dorian and Fenris were from Tevinter where the average upper-class evening would make Donnic’s stag look like a children’s tea party. Fenris knew the sort of activities that Dorian had taken part in, either as a witness or an unwilling participant. And as far as he knew, Dorian had kept up some of the habits of their homeland and taken his share of anonymous lovers until their reunion. They had only known the other was alive for less than a week. War sped along commitments – he had certainly seen that.

But this was different. They had known each other for a decade and a half. Fenris had been in love with Dorian for most of his adult life, even when he thought Dorian was lost to him. This was no quick courtship, no love at first sight leading to a hasty elopement. This had the same bones as one of the old fairy tales, the ones with great suffering before a reprieve that was too magical, too stunning to be believable. This was different. This was one of the rare times that the lovers truly did have a happy ending.

Or maybe it wasn’t so different after all. Maybe they were just one of those pairings that fumble into a relationship because it feels too terrifying to face the end of the world alone. Maybe this was all just a ridiculous fantasy. Maybe this was all a joke.

Fenris left the tavern and went out behind the building to catch his breath. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. The night was growing cold but the chill was a relief against his flushed cheeks. Here in the night air he felt steadier, felt more in control. He was not some love sick boy pining for someone who didn’t care for him. If Dorian didn’t want him, it would not be the end of the world. It would not shatter him. He could survive. He could move on again. Though perhaps it would hurt more than the last time, knowing there was a world in which Dorian lived but didn’t want to be with him.

“Amatus?”

Fenris turned to see Dorian a few paces from him.

Dorian asked, “Are you alright?”

Fenris replied coolly, “No, I’m not.”

There was a growl in his voice that made Dorian step back. Fenris’ ire faded a little, too distracted by the hurt in Dorian’s eyes to continue to burn so brightly.

“What’s wrong, Fenris?”

Fenris questioned, “Do you intend to bed him?”

Dorian raised an eyebrow. “Him?”

“The bartender. Do you intend to bed him?”

Dorian frowned but still chuckled. “No, no I don’t intend to. What made you think that?”

“Then maybe another? You seem to have your sights on most of the men in the tavern tonight. Are you planning on having one last…fling or is this to be an expected part of our marriage?”

Dorian came closer, a fire lighting in his own eyes. “Do you really think I would do such a thing to you? Do you really think me so capable of such cruelty?”

Fenris argued, “You seem to have made it quite clear that you desire other men. It would not be unreasonable, considering your upbringing, to act on that desire. If that is the case, tell me now. I will not share my partner in such a way with others. If you truly want to commit to me, then commit. Don’t attempt to seduce another right in front of me.”

“This is all because of a little harmless flirting?”

“I hardly call enticing a man to see what else you can do with your tongue just harmless flirting.”

Dorian replied angrily, “You call a party trick a blatant invitation to be sucked off? I may be a tease, but I’m not a cheater. I don’t intend to bed anyone but you, but I’m not going to stop being myself. I spent years hiding who I was, hiding what I was. I won’t do that again, not for you, not for anyone. Do you expect me to be completely dour and be charming ever again just so you feel more secure? Is that what I should expect from our marriage?”

Fenris hung his head. “No…no, of course not.”

Dorian went to his side, his hand gently touching Fenris’ cheek. Fenris put his hand over his, nuzzling into his touch. He expected a flare of pain but there was nothing but warmth.

Dorian’s tone softened. “Fenris, I cannot imagine what you have been put through but this will not work if you don’t trust me. My heart has always been yours. I have had other lovers, but I have only ever loved you. If you were to leave me, I don’t think I would ever love again. I will be faithful to you for the rest of our days. But you must trust me and I will endeavour every day to be worthy of that trust.”

Fenris kissed his wrist. “Forgive me for doubting you, Amatus.”

Dorian pressed his forehead to his. “Only if you forgive me for not making it clear how much I want you. Only you, now and forever.”

Fenris took his face in his hands and kissed him tenderly. Dorian deepened the kiss, running his own hands through Fenris’ hair. Fenris groaned, pressing Dorian up against the wall before capturing his mouth with his once more.

Dorian whispered, “I have spent countless nights longing for you. I hope to never spend another without you, Fenris. I want no one for my bed or my life but you. I have always been yours.”

Fenris kissed him again, grinding his body against his. Dorian panted, letting out a quiet whine that felt as loud as thunder. They stilled, their eyes meeting. Dorian was nearly trembling beneath him, his gaze soft and vulnerable. Fenris knew Dorian was waiting for him to decide what happened next. Did they go back inside to celebrate with their friends? Did they slip off to Dorian’s quarters to continue their apologies? Or did Fenris take him right there, openly, brazenly in the moonlight where anyone could walk past and see them? If they had been in Minrathous, being caught in such an act would have cost them their lives.

But they were no longer in Minrathous.

Fenris started untying Dorian’s stays and the mage shivered, clinging to him. Dorian kissed him hungrily as Fenris slipped his hand inside and lightly grasped his erection. Dorian bit down on a moan and Fenris pushed his trousers down just enough to fully expose his cock and press the ample cheeks of his ass against the stone. Fenris would have preferred to have had him this way, to have Dorian wrap his thighs around him as Fenris kissed him breathless and pounded him into the wall. But practicality won out and Fenris spun Dorian onto his front. Fenris lowered his own trousers just low enough to free his own cock. He took out ones of the vials of oil that Isabela had given out as a “party favour” and quickly coated himself.

Fenris kissed the back of Dorian’s neck and whispered, “I love you.”

Then Fenris slammed into him.

Dorian cried out and Fenris covered his mouth with his hand. Dorian placed his own hands up against the wall, anchoring them as Fenris thrust into him. With his still slick hand, Fenris fisted Dorian’s cock, stroking him just as hard on the outside as within. Dorian’s hand slipped from the wall and Fenris pinned it back up with his own, leaving Dorian’s moans unguarded.

Dorian pleaded, “Don’t stop. Maker, please don’t…don’t…”

Dorian shuddered, panting as he held back a scream. Fenris kissed his shoulder, whispering into his skin how beautiful he was, how much he loved him. Dorian curled his fingers around his and leaned back to kiss him hungrily and sloppily, his usual finesse breaking apart as he grew close. Fenris wasn’t far from that point of desperation himself.

Fenris shifted to gain better traction and the change of angle was enough to push Dorian over the edge. Fenris led them through Dorian’s climax, holding him close as Dorian cried out, thrusting into Fenris’ hand and pushing back on his cock. Fenris kept up his feverish pace as Dorian bore down on him, his body taut and aching before he shuddered, spilling into Fenris’ fingers. Dorian’s knees threatened to give out and Fenris held him by the hips, slamming into him, so close to release that he could think of nothing else. Finally, almost painfully, Fenris unraveled, whimpering as he came inside of him. Fenris thrust until he grew soft, holding Dorian tight to his chest. The instant he withdrew, Dorian brought him into such a sweet and tender kiss that Fenris nearly broke into tears.

Dorian murmured, “I can’t believe I get to marry you.”

Fenris kissed him softly, cradling him in his arms. Dorian took the opportunity to get them both properly back into their pants. 

Fenris brushed his nose against his. “Should we go back in?”

Dorian chuckled weakly. “I don’t think I could look any of them in the eye. I can’t believe it, but I think I’ve hit my limit for scandalizing for the evening. Take me home, husband to be?”

Fenris protectively put his arm around Dorian and together they walked back to the castle, barely able to stop smiling at the other and stopping perhaps little too frequently for another kiss.


End file.
